Individuals tend to arrange their graphical interface “desktop” to suit their work habits and practice. As individuals become more mobile, they increasingly need to carry out their computing tasks from many locations. When using a device other than one's “home” device (laptop, notebook computer, etc.) one most often encounters a different desktop environment. What is desired is a means of providing Users a consistent desktop environment, providing similar look and feel and functionality regardless of the computing device providing an interface.
To be useful to a mobile user, such a portable desktop environment should include the most commonly used programs (in their entirety), data files, environment settings in addition to the graphical desktop that can be used to launch the applications. What is also desired is a means to synchronize portable device environments, data and applications. Further desired is a) a means to learning the dependencies of a program for duplication in the portable desktop environment and b) a means for carrying out the work in the portable desktop environment in such a way so copies are not left in the host computer.